


Доверяй и подчиняйся

by Shayan



Series: Поднебесный [15]
Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M, дайте Акито лопатой, может не совпадать с каноном, неожиданная порнушка, сайд-стори, такого пэйринга не существует в природе
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-20
Updated: 2013-04-20
Packaged: 2017-12-09 01:00:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/768150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shayan/pseuds/Shayan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>У гения Аши Сарумэ Акито есть один интересный секрет. О нем не знает даже он сам…<br/>Тайм-лайн: новая шестая глава (только что закончилось происшествие с небесной собакой, и Рихард «передал» Акито Гору на перевоспитание)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Доверяй и подчиняйся

**_Справка №1:_ ** _У Аши ввиду человеческого тела низкий уровень взаимодействия с неочищенной Сейкатсу. При преобразовании ее в кей и при последующем использовании, она, кей, не выходит из тела полностью. Оставаясь, она может нанести вред как организму, так и психике. Чтобы очиститься от остаточной кей, необходим всплеск эмоций._

**_От автора:_ ** _Если вы прочитали справку, то должны были задуматься о том, что Акито такой долбанутый, потому что гений и не может нормально очиститься. Спешу опровергнуть – он ебанут от рождения, и кей тут ни при чем._

**_Справка №2:_ ** _У ками, использующих Сейкатсу Огня, температура тела повышена до пятидесяти градусов. Сусаноо Хоори Гор в основном использует Сейкатсу Огня._

 

*

\- Давай, выбирай, - с легким хмыком произнес Гор. – На каком инструменте ты будешь играть…

Акито поднял голову, и в его взгляде горело недоумение, непонимающе хмурились черные точеные брови.

\- Прошу прощения? – со всей своей вежливостью переспросил он, вежливостью напускной и ненастоящей, но кажущейся настолько искренней, что Гор даже подивился искусству притворства Акито.

И еще ему невероятно нравился тот факт, что Рихард передал этого гения в его распоряжение. Он может делать с ним, что хочет, ведь так? Такой подарок судьбы: получить готовящегося наследного принца Сарумэ, чтобы проверить, действительно ли он настолько гениален, насколько говорят.

\- Музыкальный инструмент: скрипка, флейта, может, фортепиано или сямисэн? На чем ты играешь лучше? Я хочу послушать. Ты же из рода Сарумэ, должен уметь.

Когда Акито объяснили, что от него требовали, его лицо разгладилось. По нему пробежала тень недовольства и сомнения, слегка повеяло недоверием, а потом лицо застыло в холодную и непроницаемую в своем совершенстве маску.

\- Не думаю, что могу выполнить вашу просьбу.

\- А это не просьба, - пожал плечами Гор. – Приказ, если хочешь. Ты же не желаешь быть отправленным к Рихарду? Второго шанса он тебе не даст.

Акито кивнул, опуская голову.

\- Мне все равно.

\- Значит, отправляешься в Академию? – не поверил Гор. Он сложил руки на груди, вперивая в гения испытывающий взгляд. Командир элитного отряда отлично знал, что его выдерживали немногие, а Акито еще не дорос до подобного. Но у парня, определенно, есть потенциал.

\- Мне все равно… - еще тише повторил Акито, а потом добавил: - На чем играть.

Капитуляция оказалась настолько неожиданной, что брови Гора сами по себе приподнялись. Значит, все равно. Так гениален? Хотя, нет, это же род Сарумэ. Они считаются главными покровителями искусства, и Мино им поклоняются… Как поклонялся и родитель Гора – Заклинатель Звуков, Миваку-но-ото-но микото; ками, который для него до сих пор самый уважаемый из всех, его кумир и его наставник.

\- Тогда я выберу сам, - усмехнулся Гор. – Как насчет фортепиано?

Акито пожал плечами. Ему, похоже, было все равно. Почему-то это разозлило Гора.

 

_Гору всегда хотелось играть на фортепиано. Он четко запомнил тот момент, когда впервые услышал его божественные звуки. Они лились из гостиной. В особняке Имубэ был праздник: появился на свет долгожданный наследный принц. Госпожа не могла разродиться трое суток и уже потеряли надежду, но в какой-то момент все счастливо разрешилось. По этому поводу и случился пир горой. Позвали театральную труппу из рода Сарумэ, играли спектакли и музицировали._

_Не сказать, что Гор раньше не слышал фортепиано. Только играли на обывательском уровне простые мелодии, часто ошибались, злились, расстраивали инструмент. Но в тот праздник к нему прикоснулся профессионал, сыграл виртуозно и экспрессивно. Волшебные звуки лились нескончаемым потоком, они будто проникали под кожу, впитывались, неслись по крови, пробуждая доселе дремлющий огонь. То, что Гор тогда испытал, он не забудет никогда. Чувства такие сильные и такие возвышенные, сложные настолько, что их невозможно ни определить, ни назвать, сплетенные в яростный пульсирующий клубок. Мелодия была многогранной, сверкающей, тревожно-нежной и сильной. Звуки то падали, точно камни, оглушая, то разливались, как река, вышедшая из берегов._

_После, уже лежа в стоге душистого сена, Гор понял, что тоже хочет научиться так играть. И он желал хотя бы еще  раз услышать игру кого-нибудь из Сарумэ._

В музыкальной комнате сквозь большие окна, облаченные в легкие ситцевые занавески, проникал рыжий солнечный свет уходящего дня. Здесь полы сверкали чистотой, и пахло сиренью. Просторная почти до неприличия музыкальная являла собой мечту любого пианиста – не было ничего лишнего: блестящий черным лаком рояль и изящная софа, на которой должны восседать благодарные слушатели. Именно на нее и опустился Гор, жестом показывая Акито приступать.

Акито, лишенный привычных хакама и косоде, выглядел непривычно и по-новому: черные брюки облегали бедра и подчеркивали стройность. Безупречно белая рубашка делала акцент на ширине плеч, но в то же время выглядела строго и изящно. Украшения в виде браслета Аши, серебряных цепочек на шее и серьги с сапфиром  прекрасно дополняли образ утонченного аристократа.

Акито решительным шагом направился к роялю. С умелой небрежностью приподнял крышку, будто делал это каждый день, хотя, наверное, последний раз играл лет этак десять назад. За это время без практики даже талант ржавеет, его потом нужно долго смазывать и настраивать, чтобы звучал, как надо. Гор был готов к тому, что услышит игру «ниже среднего», но только то, что исполнителем будет Сарумэ, искупало все. Акито слегка наклонил голову, смотря на белые и черные клавиши, положил на них руки, слегка оглаживая, точно рукоять любимой катаны, и почти сразу же заиграл сильную, сложную мелодию. Знакомую до боли в груди.

Сердце пропустило удар, когда Акито взял первые аккорды. Эти переливы, сплетенные воедино тревога и нежность, огненная экспрессивность и гармония неба, зацикленные, закольцованные друг на друге – мужское и женское, подчиняющее и принимающее, черное и белое, соединенное настолько плотно, что разделить нельзя. Акито исполнял эту мелодию идеально.  Ее Гор знал досконально и сейчас точно мог сказать, что в ней не было ничего лишнего: совершенный ритм, совершенное звучание и переданные эмоции казались настолько сильными, что могли вот-вот ожить. Руки Акито бегали по клавишам, но сам он застыл неподвижной статуей. Только взглянув в его лицо, можно было увидеть на нем удивление, разбавленное пожаром эмоций, льющихся с его пальцев и отдающихся в послушных клавишах.

Эта мелодия была совершенной во всех смыслах. Гор помнил, как ее играли в его далеком детстве, и сколько бы после он ни слышал исполнений, она не была настолько волшебной, насколько казалась в то время. Но сейчас, глядя на то, как ее исполняет Акито, слыша ее, Гор почувствовал, что ощущения детства возвращаются. Он вспомнил, почему хотел тоже стать музыкантом, но здесь ему просто недостало таланта; он вспомнил, почему так важно было вновь услышать исполнение Сарумэ – его огненная Сейкатсу, которая всегда бурлила в крови, отзывалась всем своим существом. Отзывалось его и поломанное, покореженное и перерожденное существо ками, рвалось вперед, к человеку за роялем, выгибалось и кричало, желая получить больше того изумительного света, который сейчас затопил весь музыкальный салон. Неслось, так позорно и унизительно умоляя об очищении…

Точно обезумевший, Гор поднялся. Ему казалось, что он рассыпался на мелкие кусочки и раскатился бисером по начищенному паркету. От него самого ничего не осталось – все слилось с этой мелодией. Не было ни сожаления, только бесконечное стремление вперед и вверх, до тех пор, пока не столкнешься с острым углом мирозданья. Но тут мелодия оборвалась. Акито застыл, его руки замерли, а комната наполнилась звенящей тишиной.

\- Продолжать? – с некоторым ехидством спросил Акито. И звуки его голоса теперь отчаянно напоминали отзвучавшую мелодию. А ней был все тот же ослепительный свет, который пленил ками.

\- Ты… - Гор почувствовал, что у него во рту пересохло. Этот мальчишка. Он… - Ты… и есть…

В голове что-то глухо щелкнуло, вставая на место. Не мальчишка играл мелодию, а мелодия играла его. Он был ей, такой богатой, такой безграничной, точно океан, словно – целый мир. Вот что значит – гений. Сверкающий хаос. Все и сразу в одном месте в одно время. Поэтому ему не сложно играть на любых музыкальных инструментах и брать наисложнейшие мелодии после десятилетнего перерыва, ему не сложно пользоваться всеми стихиями в бою одновременно, ему несложно быть мастером кендо или взламывать барьеры, как это делают специалисты…

А потом синие глаза закрылись, и Гору показалось, что его только что океан выкинул на берег – просто отрезало от всего, собрало с пола, склеило так совершенно, будто и не была его душа разобрана раньше на части этой волшебной мелодией. Но все равно: собрало и склеило не так, как до этого…

\- Вы сами попросили меня сыграть, ками.

\- Моя ошибка.

Акито наклонил голову, соглашаясь. Уголки его губ приподнялись, и было в этом выражении такое чувство превосходства, что Гор почувствовал, как его руки подрагивают в желании стереть его. Всего одно неверное слово. Только одно, и он просто с собой не совладает. Кто его накажет, если он совершит что-то предосудительное? Рихард разрешил делать с Акито все…

\- Надеюсь, вы ее не повторите боле, - гений прикрыл клавиши крышкой. В музыкальном салоне будто погас свет: Акито перестал казаться тем солнцем, которым был мгновение назад. Перестать-то перестал, но вот память осталась…

\- Зачем же отказывать себе в удовольствии? – спросил он то ли себя, то ли сидящего за роялем гения. Сам Гор возвышался над Акито высокой горой.

\- Вы хотите, чтобы я продолжил? – деловито отозвался тот.

\- Наверное, нет.

\- Тогда… - он поднялся из-за рояля, но остановился, сбитый с толку близостью Гора. Тот не собирался отходить, хотя их дистанцию вряд ли можно было назвать неприличной, от Хоори-но ками не укрылось то, что Акито явно взволнован этим фактом. Гор усмехнулся, накрывая гениальные пальцы своей рукой…

Они оба были жителями Империи Тэнка, и для них этот жест означал только благодарность. Это в порядке вещей - делать вот так, но Гор почувствовал, как вздрогнул и напрягся Акито от этого прикосновения. Он повернулся к ками, уголки его губ опустились, и – Хоори мог поклясться – было в нем какое-то разочарование и обманутая надежда. Будто он чего-то желал, но сам себе не отдавал отчет, чего.

\- Я могу идти? – осведомился он.

Гор раздумывал недолго. Спасибо наставнику – он показал, куда надо смотреть и как делать выводы правильно.

\- Нет.

Акито замер, старательно удерживая на лице маску вежливого интереса. Он делал вид, что весь внимание и готов к дальнейшим приказаниям. Интересно, к _таким_ приказаниям он тоже готов?

\- Я тебя еще не отпускал, - сказал Гор. Его голос всегда громкий, низкий и чересчур резкий разрезал мертвую тишину музыкального салона. – Раздевайся!

Глаза Сарумэ расширились.

\- Что?..

\- Раздевайся, я сказал!

Надо отдать Акито должное: удивлялся он недолго. Он кивнул, но его руки безвольно повисли вдоль тела. Гор же расправил плечи и сложил руки на груди в ожидании, всем своим видом показывая, что требует подчинения. Сарумэ повел бровью, кажется, в синих глазах загорелась усмешка, а потом тонкие пальцы проскользили вдоль ряда пуговиц, расстегивая их. Он стянул с себя рубашку под неизменно пристальным взглядом Гора, аккуратно ее сложил на крышке рояля, неспешно стянул начищенные до блеска туфли, спустил штаны.

\- Поторопись! – у Гора не было ни малейшего желания задерживаться в салоне больше необходимого. Он и так позволил себе вольность, перенесшись сюда. Позволил подарок самому себе в виде фортепьянного концерта, и никак не мог остановиться. Но теперь ему нужно было еще кое-что…

_Отблагодарить. За несколько приятных мгновений._

_Это ведь такой пустяк - если разобраться…_ _  
_

Не то, чтобы Гору нравилось тело Акито. Оно было жилистым и сильным, без капли лишнего, но оно не заводило его. Впрочем, ками часто холодны к плотским утехам – не для этого их создавали. Притягивало их всегда нечто особенное: общее трагичное прошлое, как у Цукиеми и Хорхе; или та несравненная и бескрайняя гениальность, которая еще несколько минут назад била источником из Акито, но теперь иссякла, оставив после у своего обладателя неутоленное желание. Страшный дар достался этому гению, врагу не пожелаешь! Может потому у него и характер такой скверный, что не выходит у него полностью освободиться от своей силы после того, как использовал ее?

Гор размышлял о своем и смотрел на то, как Сарумэ оголяется без особой заинтересованности, но все же ощущал непреодолимую тягу к этому мальчишке. И в тяге этой было мало от благодарности или желания «облегчить страдания бедного гения».  Когда он смотрел на эти руки, сразу вспоминал, как они умело бегали по клавишам, душная волна нетерпения накрывала его. Он хотел обладать этим светом, хотел прикоснуться к нему и разделить таким здесь нелогичным, на первый взгляд, способом его.

\- И что делать дальше? – Акито закончил складывать брюки и теперь испытующе смотрел на Гора. Он не зажимался и вообще не стеснялся, будто и не понимал, зачем ему сказали избавиться от одежды. Или же, другой вариант, понимал все настолько прекрасно, что не считал нужным демонстрировать стеснение. Гор откровенно его не понимал.

\- Подойди к софе, встань ко мне спиной, опустись на колени, наклонись вперед.

Гор был готов ко всему, чему угодно, кроме беспрекословной покорности. Доверять и подчиняться, да? Похоже, Акито довел это пожелание Рихарда до абсолюта. Только вот фальшивым оно было, продиктованным необходимостью…

Акито прошел к софе, опустился на колени. В это время он выглядел таким открытым и уязвимым, с выпирающими косточками позвонков и откляченной задницей, что в горле пересыхало.

\- В тебе слишком много гордости! - голос Гора звучал хрипловато. – Она мешает тебе.

«И потому ты до сих пор мучаешься», - повисло в тишине.

На заявление ками Акито отреагировал странно:

\- И поэтому вы решили меня выпороть, ками? Хотели унизить, когда заставили играть, но не получилось. Пробуете другой метод?

Услышав эти слова, Гор, уже двинувшийся навстречу Акито, затормозил, взирая на Сарумэ расширившимися глазами. Этот мальчишка, правда, не понимал, что с ним собираются сделать! Он решил, что его ломают и собираются бить! Вот отчего выглядит таким великомучеником, ведь приносит же великую жертву.

\- Я не собираюсь… - Гор прочистил горло, - делать то, о чем ты подумал...

Надо же этому мальчишке сообщить, что истязать его не будут. В каком-то смысле.

С этими словами он приблизился к Акито и положил руку между лопаток. Сарумэ дернулся, как от удара, мышцы под пальцами беспокойно заходили ходуном, а Гору захотелось позорно сбежать, чтобы потом сделать вид, что ничего и не произошло в этом проклятом музыкальном салоне.

\- …поэтому стой и не рыпайся! – закончил свою мысль Хоори-но микото, скользя рукой вниз по позвоночнику и оглаживая ягодицу. Акито дернулся снова, сильнее подался вперед, чтобы уйти от прикосновения, но таким образом еще больше отклячил задницу. Гор придавил его свободной рукой за спину к софе, чтобы ненароком никуда не улизнул. В этот же момент Акито будто вспомнил о чем-то и остановился. Зажмурился и закусил губу, даже перестав дышать – боролся с собой. Началось?

\- Тебе противно, но ты все равно терпишь, - усмехнулся Гор. – Так велик твой страх вылететь из Академии?

Гор заставил его развести ноги пошире и теперь гладил по внутренней стороне бедра, подбираясь к ложбинке между ягодиц.

\- Дело не в этом… - выдавил из себя Сарумэ. – Я доверяю ректору. Он… Это ведь проверка, которую я должен выдержать?

И откуда в голове мальчишки весь этот бред? Где он его набирается? Проверка? Стоять на коленях перед возбужденным мужиком, который мнет твою задницу и готовится засунуть в нее вначале пару пальцев (благо, у Гора не было обычных для ками когтей), а потом и кое-то потолще и погорячее, нынче называется проверкой? На такое бы Хатиман любимого ученика не отправил. Но он же не знал, что Гор с ним это сотворит…

\- И зря доверяешь, - Акито при этом вскинулся, поворачивая голову и смотря на ками таким взглядом, будто ему сказали самую большую ересь в жизни. Гор, между тем, продолжил: - Не все вещи совершаются с ведома господина Хатимана. Порой случается нечто… неожиданное совсем.

На «неожиданном совсем» Гор рванул из потока Сейкатсу Небесную нить и быстро преобразовал ее в нужное ему вещество: теперь его пальцы стали достаточно скользкими, чтобы проникнуть, куда нужно без особых на то препятствий. Одна рука схватила Акито за шею, чтобы подавить сопротивление в случае чего, пока палец другой безжалостно проникал внутрь. Такие меры оказались ненапрасными, потому что Сарумэ предпринял попытку к сопротивлению, но быстро оценил расстановку сил и прекратил.

\- Так вы этого хотели… - вздохнул Акито во внезапном озарении.

Гор, весь увлеченный растягиванием прохода и своими тактильными ощущениями, от такого заявления даже забыл, что делал. Он приподнял брови в удивлении.

\- Определенно, ты догадливый, - заметил он с иронией, а потом решил, что хватит рассусоливать, и решительно добавил второй палец. Гор снова приготовился к сопротивлению, но его не последовало. После своей «догадки» Акито не просто расслабился, он обмяк тюфяком. Смирился. И позволил делать с собой, что угодно.

Гор вновь почувствовал желание все бросить, потому что его и без того эти телеса не особо возбуждали, а в состоянии мебели так совсем стало тоскливо. Хоори понял, что не манит его эта глубина, и что немедленно погрузиться он в нее не хочет тоже, но только давняя привычка доводить все до конца и не бросать на полпути, не позволяла пойти на попятный. Поэтому йокай с этим Сарумэ, надо было член быстрее пихать, пока не опал окончательно.

Хоори-но микото рывком сдернул с себя брюки и повторил процедуру преобразования Небесной Сейкатсу в смазку. Он провел по всей длине своего немаленького члена, думая о том, как бы не порвать этого гения, а потом решив, что выдержит и растянется, принялся за дело. Гор входил медленно, но не из осторожности, а потому, что у Акито это впервые, и он настолько узкий, что пришлось попыхтеть, чтобы хоть как-то орган свой вставить. При этом Сарумэ чисто рефлекторно попытался зажаться, уйти от проникновения, но как всегда ошибся и дернул бедрами не в том направлении. Получалось так, что вместо того, чтобы сбежать, Акито подался вперед, насаживаясь. Гор при этом его подхватил поперек груди рукой, стараясь прижать к себе, чтобы этот идиот не совершил чего-нибудь совсем нелепого и неожиданного – он мог, доказал уже не раз.

Для Гора кожа Акито была прохладной, мягкой и гладкой на ощупь. Сам Акито хоть излишней отзывчивостью не страдал, но имел вполне прекрасный тугой зад, который плотно обхватывал член Гора, находиться в таком оказалось неожиданным удовольствием – упругие, неподатливые стенки, раздвигались медленно, будто нехотя, и ками ощущал себя завоевателем, который покоряет это непослушное тело. И как только он мог его не хотеть?

Гор вначале качнулся, будто разведывая обстановку, отчего под ним Акито шевельнулся, беспокойно и слабо, а только потом стал двигаться. Вначале медленно и с осторожностью, но старался проникать глубоко. Акито при этом замер и не двигался. И если бы не его надрывное, напряженное дыхание, срывающееся с истерзанных зубами губ, Гор бы вообще засомневался, что гений находится в сознании. Сарумэ был беззвучен и безволен, он разрешал делать с собой все, отстранившись от происходящего. Подобное положение мало устраивало Гора. С такими же талантами он мог предложить гению подрочить в уголочке, не мучая его смазкой и подготовкой.

Ками снова уложил Акито на софу грудью, при этом вздергивая и фиксируя руками его замечательный зад. Гор специально поменял угол проникновения и вскоре успевшее покорно расслабиться и неизбежно разомлеть от его жара тело, отозвалось легкой дрожью. Акито непроизвольно выгнул спину, сводя острые лопатки, и выдох перемешался со слабым стоном. И снова замолчал. Теперь по музыкальному салону раздавались только шлепки, когда Гор врезался в Акито. Сарумэ чуть приподнялся, положил подрагивающие руки на спинку белой софы, запрокинул голову, приоткрывая искусанные алые губы и закатывая глаза. Все еще покорно. Или отрицая происходящее.

Покорность для Акито была тождественна спокойствию, спокойствие – равнодушию, а равнодушие – отрицанию, Гор понял это и решил показать, что здесь гений ошибся. Нельзя оставаться спокойным и чувствовать остро одновременно – во всяком случае, вряд ли сопляк еще дорос до подобного. Все, что нужно – это лишь несколько прикосновений. По обнаженному торсу, задевая все чувствительные местечки. Акито возбужден и сейчас чувствителен, пусть даже он отрицает это. На его щеках играет румянец, дрожащие веки прикрывают лихорадочный блеск глаз, его соски затвердели, а если коснуться подрагивающего живота, то с губ сорвется рваный вздох. Сарумэ с присущей ему убежденностью мог отрицать то, что ему нравится происходящее, но его тело знало лучше. И его сила знала, чего требовала.

\- Не сдерживайся, - шепнул Гор, наклоняясь и обжигая шею горячим дыханием.

\- Я не… - попытался упрямо возразить Акито, но ками вовремя подловил его на том, когда контроль ослаб, и сильно двинулся. Вместо напыщенных слов и холодного презрения с истерзанных губ сорвался протяжный стон. Гор видел, как удивленно распахнулись синие глаза, вдруг потемневшие от того, что все нервы зазвенели.

«Будешь и дальше отрицать?» - с некоторой усмешкой подумал Гор, и, не собираясь упускать момент, продолжил двигаться глубоко и сильно, придерживая за бедра Акито, ноги которого вдруг позорно затряслись, а коленки подогнулись. Сарумэ честно пытался сдерживаться, давился стонами и всхлипами, как обиженная ухажером барышня среди ночи, когда пыталась скрыть слезы. Он считал, что так восстановит контроль и обманет себя, убедит, что не в нем сейчас двигается горячий дрын, от которого по всему телу расползаются такие ощущения, каких он никогда не испытывал ранее. Но зря старался. Тело, однажды получившее поблажку, теперь уступать никак не собиралось. Гору даже было смешно от этих попыток: от бесполезных метаний и задушенных стонов, от того, как Акито старался замереть и не двигаться, но быстро забывался и подавался назад, краснея и почти задыхаясь. Как замирал, а его пальцы впивались в спинку ничем неповинной софы, а потом дрожал и прикрывал глаза, все пытаясь отрешиться.

\- Просто сдайся, - подсказал Гор, проводя рукой по спине. Мышцы на ней аж ходуном заходили, стали перекатываться. Ками дошел до затылка, огладил его основательно, а только потом скользнул ладонью вниз и слегка сжал горло – не душил, просто напоминал, в чьей власти находится данное гениальное создание. Этого хватило.

Акито дернулся и застонал, выдыхая весь воздух из своих легких. Чуть двинулся, будто ища более удобное положение, и оторвал одну руку от софы. Гор с нескрываемым интересом наблюдал, как эта самая человеческая рука с коротко остриженными и аккуратно подпиленными ногтями, сжала ягодицу, а потом скользнула к паху. Она не начала дрочить яростно, хотя Гор ожидал, она стала гладить – осторожно, словно играя с очень опасной игрушкой. При этом Акито стал выглядеть как-то совсем уж открыто, да и выгибался он так, как не каждый ками сможет. Гор ощутил, что слишком долго сдерживал себя, и теперь его тело берет свое, а то, каким стал Акито, когда решил сдаться и пойти на поводу своих инстинктов, спокойствия не прибавляло. Нужно было поторопить гения, поэтому Гор для пущей уверенности мимолетно сжал горло Сарумэ и быстро переместил руку к паху Акито. Его горячие пальцы коснулись руки Акито и заставили больше не церемониться, а сжать сильнее. Достаточно оказалось всего нескольких движений по стволу вверх-вниз, чтобы гений зашипел, точно змей, а потом излился, вздрагивая всем телом и сжимаясь. Сделал он это как раз вовремя, потому что у Гора на этом моменте и закончилось терпение. На какие-то секунды ками выпал из реальности. Белая вспышка ослепила, выстрелив в мышцы, сквозь пелену прорвался протяжный стон Акито, и все встало на место. Мир обрел почти болезненную четкость.

Сарумэ все еще стоял на коленях с задранным задом, прислонившись лбом к сложенным в замок рукам, лежащим на спинке софы. Грудь его раздувалась, точно меха в кузнице. Гору лениво подумалось о том, что таким образом Акито старался успокоиться.

 Ками решил повести себя совсем уж благородно, ведь хорошая музыка дарила ему прекрасное расположение духа. Он взял Акито поперек живота и просто перевернул. Теперь Гор сидел, развалившись на софе, весь такой разомлевший и ленивый, точно сытый зверь, а Акито лежал на спине, растянувшись и положив голову к нему на колени.

\- И только посмей рыпнуться, - голос Гора прозвучал угрожающе, а рука предупреждающе опустилась на грудь, готовая пригвоздить к софе, если понадобится.

Акито приоткрыл глаза, глянул на своего мучителя, а потом хмыкнул. Гор не совсем понял, что именно это означает, но так как гений лежал неподвижно и покорно, сделал вывод, что убегать от него никто не собирается. Акито на мгновение прикрыл глаза. Его дыхание и сердцебиение, сбитые мощным оргазмом (ками нисколько не сомневался, что он такими и был), постепенно успокаивались.

\- Тебе полегчало? – вышло именно настолько грубо, насколько хотелось.

Акито молчал. Гор решил, что с ним просто не разговаривают, но вскоре пригляделся и понял, что на самом деле Сарумэ просто обрабатывает информацию.

\- Никогда бы не подумал, что это работает так… - произнес он задумчиво.

Теперь настал черед хмыкать Хоори-но микото, что тот и сделал.

\- Это – основы. Лишняя кей лучше всего выгоняется через всплеск эмоций.

\- Я знаю, - нехотя скривился Акито. – Но никогда не рассматривал _это_ как лишнюю кей.

А надо было. Но ума просто не хватило, даром, что гений, вот и спросить не у кого.

\- Я думал, это нечто другое… - меж тем продолжил Акито.

Прав гений – нечто другое, такое огромное и сильное, что солнце смогло бы погасить, захоти он. Не стоит ему этого знать.

А Акито то ли от жара Гора разомлел, то ли недавняя их возня так на него подействовала, незаметно разговорился. Не особо, конечно, но достаточно, чтобы выдать:

\- Раньше она ко мне прикасалась. Ладонью по груди проведет, и все проходит.

\- Ты про ту девку, которую чуть не угробил небесной собакой?

Сарумэ встрепенулся сразу – попали по самому больному месту. Вскочил и посмотрел с такой ненавистью во взгляде, что мог заморозить. Мурашки по телу побежали от этого взгляда, заставили оскалиться.

\- Убить бы вас за то, что так непочтительно о моей сестре и принцессе рода отзываетесь, ками, - процедил он.

\- Так убей, - ухмыльнулся Гор. – Когда подрастешь. И когда сможешь. Но не раньше, молокосос.

Акито согласно кивнул. Ему понравилась такая перспектива.

 

**~End~**


End file.
